Never Feared for Anything
by ShyRonnie
Summary: "Never feared for anything, never shamed but never free." No pairing.


_(Totally made this into a one-shot…)_

_I don't own Naruto. And this is just my idea on how Deidara felt about Sasori's death. _

**- Never Feared -**

"Leader-sama!" the disheveled blond shouted out upon entering through the cave. His arms were non-existent, looking to have been torn off. "Leader-sama…" he fell to his knees upon feeling the killing intent his Leader was washing down unto him. Deidara struggled with the urge to end his life, the killing intent not really helping his grief any.

"Where is Sasori?" Pein spoke coldly, his eyes narrowed sharply as he stared at the pitiful blond. "Well?" he snapped, beginning to lose his patience when Deidara was silent. His massive chakra flared and crushed everyone in the room. They struggled for air as the chakra was laid down thick upon them.

"That pink-haired wench killed him, along with the old hag," Deidara gasped, lips in a snarl as he struggled between trying to breathe and trying to show his explosive temper. Pein's chakra doubled its intensity and Deidara fell to the ground while a silver-haired member was brought to his knees.

"WHAT?" Pein snarled, his strangely patterned eyes alight with rage and something else… something foreign to everyone. "Are you telling me that we lost a member to a Konoha wench?" He calmed down his chakra went he saw the blond turning blue. Everyone gasped for air, minus the more composed members who simply inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Well, Deidara?"

"Yes, sir," he whispered, his crystal blue eyes showing his burning hate and deep sorrow. Pein looked him over impassively before dismissing everyone. A tall, blue man came up Deidara and roughly patted him on the back.

"Sorry, kid," Kisame whispered, his shark eyes downcast at their loss. Deidara stiffened upon feeling Itachi's eyes on him. He shoved off Kisame's hand and glared.

"I'm fine," the blond snapped, shoving past Itachi, who just stared after him. The blond kept walking angrily until he reached the clearing him and Sasori used to spar in. Looking around, he saw broken pieces of wood and black spots where the grass had been burnt away. Deidara roughly bit into his lip as he saw a puppet laying on t he ground, forever broken. He stopped applying pressure to his lip when he tasted the coppery tang of blood in his mouth. Deidara spat out the blood and slowly walked over to the puppet.

"_You fool,_" he could hear Sasori saying in a grumpy tone, but remembered the hidden playfulness in his eyes. "_Art is everlasting. No true art is fleeting: it ruins the purpose of it. Why would you want to have art that can only last a second, instead of art that will grant you a lifetime of seeing it?_" Deidara hissed softly under his breath, touching the puppet's cool wooden arm.

"If art is everlasting, Danna… then come back," Deidara muttered, his eyes glued to the puppet. "Prove to me your art is still alive…" **CRACK.** Deidara looked at the puppet's arm and noticed he'd been holding onto it too tightly. The arm was snapped in half. "GODDAMN IT!" he shouted, enraged. He kicked the puppet into a tree and angrily shoved his hands into his pouch. The mouths that resided on his palms ate away at the clay, lacing his chakra into it. They spat out a small bird and Deidara made a hand sign. The tiny bird enlarged to a humungous bird and Deidara hopped on it, the puppet body going into the bird's mouth. He directed the bird to fly them towards Suna's desert, one of the more shaded areas. When they landed, they were in an oasis of sorts. There was a small pool of water that was run by a semi-large waterfall. The waterfall was connected to two rock structures that seemed to go on forever into the distance. The cool, white sand shifted lazily as a small wind blew around him, making his hair tousle a bit. Deidara once more bit his lip, walking over to the oasis.

"_Brat, get away from the water!_" Sasori's voice snapped in his memories.

"_But Danna—_" he could hear himself protest, until he was silenced by Sasori's glare of death.

"_Don't ruin the beautiful scene…_" Deidara had been shocked to hear the emotion in Sasori's voice. The redhead seemed to gather his thoughts, for he glared at the surprised blond. "_What, brat?_" There he was… the normal Sasori was back. Deidara had sighed before looking to the sky, a tiny trace of a smile on his lips.

"_Nothing at all, Danna…_" With finalization and determination in his crystal blue eyes, Deidara turned to the spot where Sasori had stood, seemingly not too long ago, even though it was quite a while back. "Rest in peace, Sasori-danna," the blond whispered, one lone tear falling onto the puppet's cold, wooden frame. The blond dug an explosion underground and set it off, making a hole in the earth. He gingerly sat the puppet's body inside the hole and sifted the sand back on top of the puppet. "Even though it's not your real body…" Deidara whispered, his hand resting on the patch of sand where he buried 'Sasori'. "Even though it's just one of your weapons…" Deidara's jaw clenched to keep the emotion from overcoming him. "Rest in peace, Danna." And with that, the blond turned and walked away.

The sand blew a little as the waters churned softly. Deidara turned back around, once little glimpse of sorrow in his blue eyes before they hardened. "You fucking wench," he growled under his breath, seeing the image of the victorious pinkhead. "You'll fucking pay." He felt the last bit of his sanity and control slip as he flew away from Sasori's grave, his thoughts set on revenge…

.:..:..:..:..:..:.


End file.
